Sinkin' Too Soon
by starcrossedgoofyeye
Summary: A bureaucratic mistake lands Auggie on a CIA mission half a world away. He meets Annie: a possible defector or the love of his life. Only time will tell. Can't give much away. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Sinkin' Too Soon**

A/N: Let me know what you think with your reviews. I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters.

Sikkim Sanctuary, India 2013

The dark winter of January invited the first snow storm of the season. With the weather threatening to chill the bones of any man alive, the poachers were the least of the guards' worries. The observation stations were getting locked for the night as the workers sought refuge inside the _whisperer_'s cabin.

Five years ago today, Annie Catherine Walker paid a casual visit to the forest and had not left since. In collaboration with the government and wild life NGOs, she had turned the fate of operation Red Panda around. They called her the _whisperer. _Any wild creature with ability to rip human flesh apart was drawn to her like cubs to the lioness. She fostered newborn animals, delivered emergency medical care and even share their (vegetarian) snacks during meal time. Funny thing was, her family still didn't believe her when she promised she would make it back home in one piece. Almost everyday she would get a call from her sister Danielle threatening to drop by unannounced if Annie didn't answer the phone on time. Today was one of those days.

"Annie _beta, _your sister's one the phone and she sounded pretty pissed". An old man announced himself as he frantically rushed in to the animals' nursery.

"You worry too much _kaka_. It's just Dani. I'll be right there".

She placed the baby panda in a secluded crib covered with woolen blankets which she had jokingly named "NICU" for animal babies. This was no laughing matter though. This infant needed her warmth and undivided attention to survive the next 48 hrs. If only Dani understood the predicament.

"Yes, your highness. I hear I have been summoned". She paused for dramatic effect. "Again".

"Annie, I am serious. You have to come home. I am...well, Michael is...his work is being investigated by the FBI and they are at our house going through our stuff. I am really stressed out. I need someone to talk to".

Okay, so she wasn't messing around and if Annie didn't calm her sister down in the next two minutes, Dani would soon be hyperventilating through the phone line. It would all be downhill from there. The NICU could wait. Well, atleast she hoped so.

"Dani, deep breaths. I am here. I am with you. We will get through this. Deep breaths".

If there was one technique Annie had perfected through years of Danielle's Michael induced anxiety (yes, he was the only reason she launched into these unannounced panic attacks head first), it was that Dani could hear anything but someone telling her to calm down. So, Annie had to walk around the words. She learned it the hard way that time when Dani got knocked up senior year of college and Michael wouldn't postpone the wedding until after graduation day. Dani threw a vase at her head for screaming "calm down" for five minutes.

_"Don't tell me to calm down. Tell that asshole I am not going to walk down the aisle with a belly. I bought a Vera Wang for Pete's sake"._

"Talk to me. Did Michael do anything wrong?"

Dani's breathing seemed to have levelled a bit. So, the younger sister continued to rationalize her way out of the overwhelming fear.

"No, I suppose. I mean he better not have".

"Good. Then, you have nothing to worry about. They are not going to find anything strange except maybe you're kinky lingerie but..."

"Oh, shut up you".

The workers had set up camp around the concrete walls of the rather accommodating office space. Ranger rifles and other ammunition rested in the pantry along with the animal food. Annie was about to re-direct them away from the food when Dani spoke again.

"Thanks Annie. You're the best".

"I don't feel the best".

Sisterly confession was a two way street and Annie sure as hell wasn't going to let her comfortably resting sister get away before hearing the plight of an American stuck in knee deep snow in Sikkim without heat.

"Why? Any trouble with your _operation Red Panda?" _Dani air quoted the last three words. She did not understand the significant of this so-called crucial mission. There were plenty of animals to save. But if you asked her, Annie deliberately picked the job half a world away because of her commitment phobia.

"Yeah, well, it's going. I can't tell you much. It's cold and I am freezing and I can't drink cause half of the men in my vicinity will shoot each other if they are drunk and delusional. So, here I am. No heat, no love".

"You chose this so, nobody to blame but yourself. Way to save the world sis".

There she went again. Dani was the worst when it came to consoling. She would take the advice just fine but she couldn't give it back. Annie loved her too much to fight over the petty flaw. So, she let it go.

"Love you too. You were very helpful. Now, let me get some sleep. Not everyone is in sunny California like you".

"Goodnight Annie".


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review. I would like to hear what you think of the story. **

CIA Headquarters, Langley, Viginia

"Joan, wait up". Barber fumbled behind to catch up to his all too busy boss. His cries would have gone unnoticed had it not been for the heightened hearing of a certain soldier.

"Looks like my techie has something important to say", Auggie put on a charming grin latching on to the woman's elbow.

"I hear him but I think I'd rather not miss my dinner reservation. Why don't you take care of this Auggie?"

A knowing smile was exchanged between the blonde woman and her dutiful employee. Tonight was Arthur and Joan's long awaited date night. So, Auggie decided to help her slip out on this rare occasion. He didn't have anything pressing to do, if you don't count picking women at the tavern as pressing.

"What is it Barber?" It was only a matter of time before the techie's nerves got the best of him and something tore, broke or exploded amidst the clumsiness. _Brace yourself Anderson. _Auggie reluctantly followed his employee into a room full of equipment and a melodious voice humming in the background. Wait, what? A woman was singing what sounded like a mix of Nickelback (why does one commit such as sin?) and a folk song in a _devanagri _script.

"You into Indie films now?" The words may have been intended in jester but Auggie's expressions told another tale. He had heard that language recently and if this was anywhere close to what he suspected, a major aop and multiple assets could be in danger.

"Boss, it's umm about Red Panda. This woman umm I don't know how but she knows something. They got surveillance in the area and I picked up the signal a couple of times. At first it was nothing, she talked about childbirth and men and food. Mostly food".

"Interesting", Auggie's reply was dripping with sarcasm. "Now get to the point".

"Today, she said something about Red Panda and I thought it was a coincidence but her timing is always way too close to when our operative is meeting an asset".

Auggie was still not convinced if bothering Joan at this hour was the best idea. So, he tried to stall the increasing inevitable by prying Barber for more information.

"Does she come there often? Always on the meeting days?"

"No, but..."

Barber should have seen this coming. The field agents weren't joking when they said Auggie was the master of twisting your words. If he wasn't in the CIA, he would be a loaded attorney somewhere in the D.C. circuit. One would expect nothing less from a man with the manipulation skills of his level.

"So, this can still be a coincidence".

Barber's jaw dropped. As he was about to sweep his sorrows (and a chance of getting in the boss' good books) off the floor, Auggie retracted his statement.

"I am not certain about your hunch but, I would be a fool to ignore a fellow nerd. I will have Joan look into it. Your efforts will not go to waste, my friend".

Auggie had briefed Joan on Barber's conviction and, on Arthur's advice, he was chosen to be the operative landing himself in the middle of this mess.

"Hey, don't look at the brown guy! Not every Indian person looks the same. Plus, we have a bad name in the east hills. Maoist violence and all. India isn't as peaceful as you people think".

The only person questioning Jai's inability to objectively accomplish the mission was Jai himself. His hookup and subsequent mess of a breakup with the girl near Pelling monastery was an urban legend among the local spies. He had made quite the laughing stock of himself at Langley as well. So much so that he was taken off any potential ops in east India for the fear of an encounter with his ex-girlfriend. Jai swore she was a crazy one and he feared his life to even step foot inside Sikkim.

"Do not worry Jai. I assure you, your only job is to get Auggie to Gangtok. I was hoping you could offer him a ride up to Pelling but, seeing you scale of panic, I will pass". Joan was trying hard to control her laugh. Auggie wasn't so generous with his concern for Jai's pride and let out a hearty laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh. Wait till you fall for one of the forest girls. Then, we'll talk".

Auggie dismissed Jai's seemingly serious curse in good fun. Little did he know what awaited him seven seas away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sikkim sanctuary, India

"This is it, man. You're on your own from here". Jai handed Auggie to a local boy he met years ago during his time in the Indian subcontinent. The boy looked about 17 with the baby face behind the freshly shaved beard. He kept a bald head was dressed modestly, even for the unforgiving winter. His gloved hand gripped Auggie's and he led the older man toward the sanctuary storehouse.

"Slow down buddy. I can't exactly see what's going on". Auggie's cane tapped above the dead leaves and dirty ice.

The boy stopped for a minute and stared Auggie up and down. "So they weren't lying about your blindness?" he questioned in thick, accented English reflecting pure amusement.

"You a monk?" Auggie gestured for his elbow which the boy offered after some initial suspicion.

"You a spook?" The boy retorted like a trained bullshitter.

"Jai taught you well". Auggie was more than impressed at the young boy's comebacks. It had been a long time since he was out on the field and certainly longer meeting someone as witty as the otherwise innocent boy.

"I taught myself. There's a woman approaching at your three o' clock. Smile and wave when she dresses you down. She does that to every noob. Consider this your christening".

Auggie turned his charm on and moved in the direction of rustling leaves. "Your boss?"  
"Something like that".

A woman in her mid twenties ducked underneath the barbed wire inspecting the visitors with a raised eyebrow. She snatched away Auggie's cane causing him to lose balance. The boy gave him a hand before he fell down. Once she was sure that Auggie was really blind (same old story, being questioned by strangers was like standard procedure for him now), she began interrogating the boy.

"Who is the new free loader? Eh Siddharth?"

The boy gulped down the saliva in his throat. Here came a fresh wave of accusations.

"I have told you countless times I don't have enough to feed a village. Yes, I can have the occasional tourist or two but, this is not a bomb shelter. Why don't you tell your little...what's your name?"

The woman was invading Auggie's personal space so much so that he could feel her patterned breathing on his skin.

"Auggie. Auggie Anderson", he extended his hand a little to the left of the woman making her more confused than uncomfortable. She jerked of the greeting as if it never happened and resumed talking.

"So, Sid would you speak up or do you need an invitation?"

Auggie could sense Siddharth stiffening up, preparing for an excuse. The boy began playing with his hair nervously. "Um _didi_ I...he will pay you rent...in dollars if you ask, okay? Please, this one time".

"Spook or trooper?"

Auggie wasn't sure if the question was directed at him but, he jumped at the chance to respond. There was no way he was letting a naive local blow his cover. "Trooper. Captain August Anderson".

"He's in the military there _didi _like your..." Sid shut up as quickly as he began. This was a talk between adults he was better off silent.

"But, I am here to sort out personal matters".

"Aren't we all? Every one of them tries to outwit me. Let's see how long you last".

No matter how rough she was with her tongue, you had to give the woman credit for being the terrific sighted guide that she was. Auggie didn't have to instruct her or disperse any tension she might feel around the blind guy, she knew just what to do. That was until she caught him alone. She lugged him inside, what felt like, a four by four cabin. The room was so small, he would inevitably bump into a wall if he moved too much.

"This is where you'll sleep".

"There isn't much else to do seeing as the place is so cozy". He flashed his signature smile. "So Miss...what's your name?"

She seemed to have relaxed. "Oh, don't you steal my lines. Annie Walker".

She rummaged through his belongings searching for something she may have deemed dangerous. With the number of poachers and high end hunters sniffing around the jungle for some sign of endangered wildlife, Annie wanted to take no chances. She even gave Auggie, what she believed was, a firm warning.

"I did a count this morning. If I find out that any one of my animals is hurt, or missing, or dead, you are to blame. Not the predators, not the tourists, not any other idiot who thinks it's rewarding to take lives. If this is your hunting trip, I suggest you take your hobby somewhere else. You hear me?"

When she was satisfied with the amount of fake horror Auggie displayed in his expressions, Annie decided to let the man get some air.

"Facility tour starts in two hours. Do not wander off to unknown territory. Stay away from my animals and we should get along just fine".


End file.
